lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Nargothrond
Nargothrond is a large province in Arnor that contains the domain of House Pharaz and is in the central region of the Kingdom. Nargothrond contains the two massive cities of Talheim, and Tharbad but is ruled from the seat of House Pharaz which has stood as Talheim for centuries. Nargothrond is unique in Arnor in that there is a very significant number of Visigoths that inhabit the northern part of the province due to the creation of several cadet houses by Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz. Atlantians are the vast majority of the population, but they have moved farther and farther south into the province while the Visigoths have taken up their old farming lands in the north of province, while even farther north into the province the Duneduain are very numerous as well in terms of population. Nargothrond is a truly ancient land within Arnor, as the first Atlantian settlers entered this region during the great expansion into Europe. House Pharaz would come to dominate the land as it became a province within the Empire of Numeron`s greater kingdom of Arnor and they would grow extremely wealthy due to the vast mines they created in the mountains, and the very fertile northern part of the province. History Early History Nargothrond is a truly ancient land within Arnor, as the first Atlantian settlers entered this region during the great expansion into Europe. House Pharaz would come to dominate the land as it became a province within the Empire of Numeron`s greater kingdom of Arnor and they would grow extremely wealthy due to the vast mines they created in the mountains, and the very fertile northern part of the province. Points of Interest Cities Talheim See Also : Talheim Tallheim is the second largest city in Arnor, and despite its rustic appearance the city itself contains well over a hundred thousand residents and contains a large part of the Arnor economy. The city itself sits on a cliff top, and the only reasonable way for an army of The Empire to attack it is from beneath it, and it for this reason that the city has maintained itself through all the wars. Tallheim stands as the most heavily populated of the remaining northern towns and it is located far more north then any of the other cities of Arnor thus making it very much aware of the threat posed by the forces of The Empire. Talheim is the capital of the Arnor province of Nargothrond, and in this position it stands somewhat more independant then the other larger city of Nargothrond in Tharbad due to it being the center of House Pharaz. The population of Talheim has balooned throughout the generations since its founding. First due to the growth of House Pharaz bringing many nobles, and their followers to the city brought a huge amount of population to the city. This first population boom caused the city which was at that time located only on the top of the mountain top to begin to construct itself underground to suit the population growth. Following this the city grew again following the First conflict with The Empire as the lands to the west were left barren and destroyed following the destruction wrought by the Emperian forces. This large population grows to this day due to a system of greenhouses that litter the undergrounds and are lighted through a powerful system of mirrors that bring light into the deepest sections of the city. Talheim was founded by the Empire of Numeron during the earliest days of their entry into Arnor, and this was basically the most northerly point that they were able to settle before they begin to find massive resistence from the Teutonic natives. Talheim grew under the control of House Marach of whom was one of the Triumverate and ruled their seat of power from Talheim. In this way everything was going very well for Talheim until the Orange death brought massive ruin to House Marach and left Talheim much reduced. During the Arnor War the city would be besieged twice but both times it was able to hold onto itself despite losing nearly all its surrounding counties. Castles Goverment Prince of Nargothrond See Also : Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz ' Ilrin Tarik Pharaz' is the son of two long dead members of House Pharaz making him the current Prince of Nargothrond, and the Lord of House Pharaz. Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz had many siblings over the years but they have all perished throughout the years alongside his parents with his last sibling being Telrin Pharaz of whom died during the Orange Death alongside his family and most of the remaining elements of House Pharaz leaving him as the last remaining member of the line that stretched back to Atlantis. Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz is the founder of and his ancestors are the Lords of House Beor of which is a powerful Visigoth House located north of Talheim that mans much of the defences of the lands north of Talheim. Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz is one of the most ancient members of the Kingdom of Arnor, and one of only a handful of people on the continent who can remember a time before Atlantis was sunk. While he was born on Europe he was born before the Downfall of Atlantis, and was actually planning as a child to visit Atlantis when his plans changed after its destruction. He fought during the Downfall of Numeron and it was during this time that he begin to hate the Teutons to the north of Arnor. He came to blame the Teutons for all the ills of the Numenorian people, and this only increased after basically his entire family line died out due to plagues coming from their lands, and wars they waged against Arnor. He would marry Yallana Phellion following the Orange Death and for the first time in his life he had a wife. Following the birth of their first child he begin to isolate her in Talheim as he believed that his enemies and the Teutons were constantly trying to kill his family. Ilrin would spend years building Talheim into a fortress that could withstand nearly any attack, and this led to its surviving the Invasion by The Empire basically unscathed. Ilrin would become basically the main funder of the Rangers of the North, and would construct using his own families wealth a series of forts and castles to the north of Talheim of which he manned using mercenaries from Tilea of whom he used so that he didn`t waste the blood of Atlantis. Demographics Nargothrond is unique in Arnor in that there is a very significant number of Visigoths that inhabit the northern part of the province due to the creation of several cadet houses by Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz. Atlantians are the vast majority of the population, but they have moved farther and farther south into the province while the Visigoths have taken up their old farming lands in the north of province, while even farther north into the province the Duneduain are very numerous as well in terms of population. Category:Province in Arnor